


The pub with - soon - no beer

by senema



Series: Figments of the clever mind [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is bored, Joe is worried about his beer supply, Duncan tries to look on the bright side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pub with - soon - no beer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> so I have no idea where this one came from. It is absolutely pointless and cracky.  
> Enjoy :-)

The pub with – soon – no beer

‘Highlander, I’m bored.’  
‘Where are you, old man?’  
‘Joe’s.’  
‘Give me Joe.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Joe, do you have enough beer?’  
‘Why?’  
‘He’s bored!’  
‘Oh no, he’s gonna drink me dry!’  
‘Better that than another Horsemen debacle.’


End file.
